


Sadness

by ritsukamashira



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukamashira/pseuds/ritsukamashira
Summary: La folie D'Undertaker.





	Sadness

Issu du cirque des horreurs, Snake, le charmeur de serpents est maintenant au service de Ciel Phantomhive, un jeune garçon au passé sombre. Grâce à Ciel et à son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, Snake fit la connaissance d'un homme à l'immense chevelure grise-blanche. Snake remarqua très vite que cet homme aimait rire. Cependant, cet homme, de son nom Undertaker, cachait sous son air idiot et son immense sourire, quelque chose.

Undertaker avait remarqué ce jeune homme accompagné de ses serpents lorsque le jeune Ciel Phantomhive était venu lui demander des informations sur des meurtres étranges, sur lesquels bien évidemment, il enquêtait. Le croque-mort ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il avait peur que le gamin ne découvre son secret. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Snake, il se rendit compte que ses pulsions se calmaient. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le garçon aux serpents prit une place énorme en lui.

Un jour, Undertaker montra sans le vouloir, sa faiblesse à Snake. Il ressentit pour la première fois la peur de se faire rejeter. Alors, qu'il pensait se faire rejeter par l'autre, Snake le rassura. Ce dernier passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Undertaker sentit des larmes couler sur les joues de l'autre.

Undertaker réalisa qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Snake. Il décida d'en faire non seulement son allié, mais également son amant.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de ses larmes. Pourtant, il ne posa pas de questions à l'autre à ce propos. Il ne lui posa même, jamais !

Au fil du temps, ils se laissèrent aller par un désir plus charnel, plus sauvage, soit disant interdit pour deux êtres comme eux.

Snake avait compris qu' Undertaker était atteint de schizophrénie. Seulement, il avait confiance en lui et l'aidait à assouvir ses pulsions aussi bien charnelles que meurtrières. Il apportait à Undertaker ses futures victimes, et Undertaker quant à lui, les torturait pour son simple plaisir personnel. Il pouvait leur arracher les ongles, les yeux, les dents. Leur casser les os, leur enlever la peau, et il s'amusait particulièrement à arracher les cheveux des femmes enlevées.

Ces pauvres innocents périssaient en alimentant la folie toujours plus grande et plus sadique, plus immonde d'Undertaker. Snake, lui, s'occupa de paralyser les victimes grâce au venin de ses serpents.

Leur petit manège ne dura pas bien longtemps car Undertaker pensait que son jeune amant pourrait le sortir des ténèbres. Il avait mis tous ses espoirs en lui. Ce n'est pas que Snake ne fit rien, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme aux serpents fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui venir en aide. Pourtant, alors qu'Undertaker et lui passaient une énième nuit d'amour, Undertaker fut pris par la démence. Il posa ses mains sur la peau douce du cou de Snake, sous lui, et pendant que ses coups de reins le faisait hurler de plaisir, Undertaker serra ses mains autour de sa peau si douce.

Snake se débattit comme il pu. Hélas, son amour n'avait pas cessé ses coups de reins. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de le repousser, mais il stoppa tout geste quand il sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son amant pleurer. Son regard était remplit par la tristesse et les regrets. Snake sourit légèrement et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, l'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser était semblable à une caresse, à un effleurement.

Puis son corps retomba sur le lit dans un bruit sourd.

Undertaker se retira alors de son ancien amant et mit ses mains devant son visage. Il sentait ses larmes inonder son visage. Sa vue se troubla et il attrapa de toutes ses forces le corps de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il passa le reste de la nuit à sangloter et à serrer le corps de Snake. Le lendemain, Undertaker n'ouvrit pas sa boutique, il confectionna un magnifique cercueil dans lequel il plaça le corps de Snake. Il le remplit de fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Avant de le refermer, il regarda une dernière fois le visage de Snake. Vraiment... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Malgré, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Snake lui souriait toujours. Il se pencha et l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui demanda pour la première fois :

« Pourquoi ?! »

Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de Snake et ferma le cercueil. Il lui dit alors :

« Adieu Snake ! »

Après ce drame, Undertaker finit par sombrer complètement dans la folie.


End file.
